Big Baby Winnie
by SPB
Summary: (Sequel to "Dennis & Winnie 2", story idea requested by SuperNova2015.) When her brother plays a prank on her, Winnie decides it might be fun to act like a baby again for one night. And when her mother catches her in the act, the two will have a truly adorable night together.


It was an early night at Hotel Transylvania, and inside the residence of the Werewolf family a rather interesting development was about to take place.

Winnie was currently napping, she was feeling a little bit tired out after playing with her baby brother, Wayne while their parents had stepped out for a bit. Wanye was fun but he could be quite exhausting, even to someone like Winnie.

However, the bedroom door had been left open ever so slightly. As a result Wanye was able to slip into the room unannounced, still happily sucking on the pacifier that had once belonged to his big sister.

Carefully, he approached the bed and saw Winnie snoozing ever so softly. She looked so peaceful but something was missing. And Wanye was pretty sure he knew what that something was. He giggled as he thought about it, it would be funny and cute.

So Wanye took the pacifier out of his mouth. He tried to clean it up a little, before he ever so gently inserted it into his sister's mouth. He watched as she began to suck it almost on instinct. Then after giggling at the adorable sight, Wayne left the room. Hopefully his sister would like her surprise.

Winnie slept peacefully for several hours, before eventually waking up later that same night. Almost immediately she realized that she was sucking on something… rubbery. Looking around she eventually took notice of a rather familiar object that was inside of her mouth, it was her old pacifier.

The werewolf pup blinked in surprise. "_How did my pacifier end up in my mouth? I thought I gave it to Wanye a while back because Mommy and Daddy said I was too old to sleep with a pacifier?_" She thought to herself, not realizing that Wanye had pranked her.

Laying down on her bed, Winnie began to smile as she looked at her pacifier. She began to suckle on it and as she did a most unusual thought came into her mind. "_What if I acted like a baby again, just for tonight?_" She thought and contemplated this while sucking on her pacifier more. The more she did, the more she became convinced it was a good idea. It was only for one night, after all. What harm would there be?

And at that very moment who should enter the room but Wanda Werewolf? Almost immediately her eyes fell upon her daughter, laying in bed and sucking a pacifier. It was such an adorable sight.

With a chuckle, Wanda approached the bed and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Aren't you a little old to be sucking on a binky?" She asked Winnie.

Blushing a bit, Winnie took the pacifier out of her mouth. "Me no know. It probably Wanye's doing," Then she immediately looked at her mother and asked her. "Mommy…" The next words were slow to leave her mouth. "...Can me be a baby again, just for tonight? Me wondering what it be like."

Winnie waited for her mom to disagree, to tell her that she was too old to want to be a baby again and that she shouldn't be thinking such things. But her mom didn't. Instead, she picked up Winnie and hugged her. "Sure, just for tonight. It would be nice to have my baby girl back, even if it's only for a little while."

Winnie smiled softly and hugged her mom back.

Wanda let the hug last for a while, and then she asked her daughter. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" She had a pretty good idea but she wanted to make sure. Any doubts she had were erased when Winnie simply nodded.

Wanda promptly scooped the toddler werewolf into her arms, carrying her to the nursery that was currently being used for Wanye. Wanda bent down carefully, pulling a special toddler diaper out from a secret compartment. After undressing Winnie she slipped the diaper on her daughter.

Winnie took advantage of the opportunity to act more babyish, happily giggling and clapping her paws.

Then Wanda took out a onesie in Winnie's size and slipped onto her daughter. Winnie happily looked at herself in a nearby mirror.

After that, Wanda took out an old baby carrier from when she and Wayne used to carry their newborns. She put it on and then took Winnie off the changing table and slipped her into the baby carrier, Winnie happily clapping her paws.

There was still one thing left before Wanda and Winnie could head out for a walk (Wanda knew that what her daughter wanted most was to spend time with her). Wanda walked over to a nearby wardrobe, pulling out (to Winnie's surprise) a pacifier big enough to fit a toddler's mouth.

Winnie repeatedly tried to grab at the pacifier, shouting "Binky!" over and over again.

Wanda chuckled at the scene for she knew that her "baby" wanted her binky. Still, she decided to ask. "Does baby want her binky?"

Winnie nodded and opened her mouth wide as she waited patiently. Her patience was soon rewarded when the pacifier was slipped into her mouth. She promptly suckled on it like there was no tomorrow.

With that taken care of, Wanda headed for the door. She decided to take her "baby" daughter out to the park not far from the hotel. Surely there would be people (and monsters) who wouldn't be able to resist an "aww" when they saw Winnie, but neither Wanda or Winnie would mind it much. They were going to have a fun night together.

* * *

Later that night, after coming home from the park, Wanda cradled a sleeping Winnie in her arms as she sat on the couch in their room.

Just then, Wayne came in. At first he thought his wife was holding one of the babies, but he soon realized that it was Winnie.

Wanda quietly told Wayne what had happened. "Winnie wanted to be my baby again for tonight, and I decided she could."

Looking at his sleeping daughter, Wayne smiled. "She does look cute, Wanda. I suppose just for tonight there's no harm letting her be like this," He scooted up onto the couch and sat next to his wife. "Let's spend some quality time with our baby daughter."

The two elder werewolves let Winnie enjoy her time as a baby for as long as possible. They played with her, tickled her, and even fed her a bottle. But eventually they had to put her back to bed for her nap.

But a short time later, Winnie woke up and realized that she was still in her outfit: Diaper, onesie, and pacifier. And while suckling on her pacifier a few times she got an idea. Carefully climbing out of her bed, she opted to crawl like a baby to go find her brother, Wanye. All the while she thought to herself. "_I wonder if he would like to dress up like a baby too._"


End file.
